


Slumbering Dragon

by my_nk



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tatsuta Ken, and used none of the things i learnt in this fic, i looked up on yakuza while working on this, mogi - Freeform, tatsumogi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_nk/pseuds/my_nk
Summary: Set in the universe of Autumn Troupe's 3rd play. Mogi decided to play with fire for the second time.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Slumbering Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> (i just wanted to write tatsumogi pwp)

“Ah, there you are Mogi.”

“Boss…” Mogi didn’t expect to see Tatsuta Ken around his quarters.

“How’ve you been? And your injuries?” The questions come tumbling out.

“’m fine. More or less recovered and resumed training.” Mogi reassured him. In all honesty, he was happy to see the boss again, seeing that he had been busy overseeing the running of the group now that everything was now officially handed over to him, and that Mogi himself spent the last few weeks off-duty and recovering from his injuries.

“That’s great…” Tatsuta looked relieved. Mogi noticed he was in a more casual outfit today, a simple collared shirt and light brown slacks, perfect in the middle of the summer. Mogi ditched his usual business outfit as well, for a simple light brown shirt and grey shorts that was the attire for his earlier training, but he still somehow felt a little more shabbily dressed than the man in front of him. Well, he supposed it’s the boss after all, with a naturally more intimidating aura than the rest.

(He resisted the urge to lick his lips at the sight and promptly sunk the unwanted thoughts threatening to surface.)

“So, what brings you here?” Mogi continued to wipe the sweat off his face with the towel slung around his shoulders.

Tatsuta smiled. “Just dropped by to see how you’re doing.”

Something was weird, Mogi quickly realised. Tatsuta’s smile was strained. Said person’s eyes weren’t really looking at him… at least not directly.

_Ah._ Then Mogi remembered. The odd tension they had.

Before Tatsuta got swept away by work, he used to drop by Mogi’s room to talk while Mogi was recovering. At first, Mogi didn’t really know why Tatsuta would even bother with him, but he sensed how serious the latter was in establishing mutual trust amongst everyone, including him. Mogi started to like those little sessions as it gradually got easier to talk to Tatsuta, especially after all that had happened, and it was obvious that Tatsuta genuinely enjoyed their conversations too, which could stray from the usual discussion about the organisation to idle conversation, from the weather to little snippets from their childhood. Mogi could feel the distance between them gradually dwindle.

Here’s where it got a little dangerous; after a while Mogi did start to get drawn to the other man, and he sensed that Tatsuta felt the same way - the latter would sometimes offer to check on Mogi’s injuries a few times and would get rather… touchy-feely. Not that Mogi was complaining... it actually felt _great_ having Tatsuta’s hands on him except the latter would sometimes accidentally press into a sore point, causing Mogi to yelp. (Whether it was truly an accident remained a mystery.) There were also a few times they shared a leisurely gaze after a comfortable conversation, and held it for a little longer than what was normal. Tatsuta would always be the first to break it off, but Mogi could not forget what seemed to be a rather fiery look in his eyes, especially when it was accompanied with a promise, “I will restore the honor of my family, and you’ll be there to see it.”

Mogi guessed that energy wasn’t fully directed at the _right_ motivations, and had to resist gulping as he now recalled those memories. To get closer to the head of the clan in that manner would mean playing a very risky game, but he hadn’t felt this way towards someone before, especially when said person may be harbouring the same feelings...

He decided to take a step forward, both literally and figuratively. “Boss… what do you really want from me?”

Something flashed in Tatsuta’s eyes. “We can’t speak here. Let’s continue in your room, Mogi.”

Mogi thought there were two possibilities. One was that it would go the normal way, with the boss discussing how they’d continue from here, if there were any new roles he’d have to take up, hierarchy adjustments, who and what else they would have to deal with. The normal things. Totally Normal Things. Not the other possibility of wherever Mogi’s mind was threatening to go but a tiny voice at the back of his head was whispering to him, that the boss would not use an underling’s room to discuss such important matters.

He didn’t have time to continue overthinking the situation. He didn’t realise he had subconsciously nodded to the boss’ request and they were already at his room. He didn’t realise that the boss had also cornered him to the edge of the table by the door with either hand on his side, eyes boring holes into his soul.

He was surprised he didn’t immediately snap out of his reverie from that action.

“I want you as my right hand man, Mogi.”

His throat went dry. “Boss…?”

“What do you say?”  
  


Honestly? It didn’t look like Mogi had any say in this matter. The boss was still trapping him with his stare and his hands, and Mogi was fighting the urge to just kneel down and dramatically announce to pledge his life to him. Which would work out fine, if there wasn’t a nagging feeling that Tatsuta wanted something _else_ from him as well, like how he fantasised _certain_ _things_ about the person in front of him sometimes.

Mogi finally cracked a smile. “Don’t think I can say no to that, eh Boss?”

Tatsuta released his hands from the table, and Mogi hated how he felt disappointed at that action. “It’s your choice. But I would very much like to have you.”

_Have me… Have me…_

Mogi took a deep breath.

“I still haven’t paid you back for...” Mogi winced. “What I did. What I’m saying is, yes. I will take on the role of being your right hand man.”

Tatsuta finally flashed him a smile. “Then it’s a deal. Contribute to the growth of the group as my right hand man, and reap the benefits with me.” Mogi noticed that he was now sitting on the table with how near Tatsuta is hovering over him now. The latter is only a little taller than him, but Mogi definitely feels overpowered by his presence, especially in this moment.

Mogi wanted to answer him, but there was something about holding his gaze with Tatsuta that took all of his willpower to not gulp for the umpteemth time.

“What’s wrong?” Tatsuta had the audacity to give him a concerned look.

Mogi managed to shake his head, and give a wry smile. “Nothing. But personal space, boss.”

Tatsuta let out a small laugh, and Mogi was actually surprised to hear that; it’s been a while since he heard him sounding so carefree.

“My bad.” Mogi thought Tatsuta was going to distance himself, but he then felt a warm hand gently cupping the side of his face.

(He had never felt himself go red so fast before.)

“I’m probably making this too obvious, but I have a selfish wish.”

_To make you mine,_ was left unspoken, but did it really need to be said?

Mogi’s head went blank as Tatsuta gently thumbed the side of his lips.

“Boss…” He felt giddy with the blood rushing in his head, and somewhere else.

“If you’ll have me?”

Hopeful. Eager. Yearning. That’s the tone Mogi gets from Tatsuta.

And that’s exactly how he had been feeling as well.

“You know how several months ago,” he mused, looking away from the man in front of him, “I didn’t want you. Not even as the family head.”

Tatsuta continued to gently caress the side of Mogi’s head and the latter involuntarily leaned into the touch.

“That was then. And now?” The other man gently asked.

Mogi felt his soul singing. The him from several months ago would have definitely called him insane, but he didn’t care anymore.

“I’ll have you,” he finally whispered as he fixed his gaze back onto Tatsuta. “And you can have me however you like.”

_Shit. How long have we wanted this?_

That was a thought to be saved for later, as Tatsuta closed the gap between them. Mogi didn’t know what to expect from this, really. He thought the boss would be really bad at kissing - not that he had much experience himself - but it felt great at the moment. It was like a dream come true sharing a kiss with someone he was desperately pining over, and Tatsuta’s lips felt delightfully soft.

Mogi felt the hand on his face cup the back of his head to deepen the kiss, and he involuntarily let out a moan at that; which was embarrassing as hell, but he figured he left his ability to feel shame once he started to flirt around with Tatsuta. He wrapped his hands around the other man’s strong shoulders to steady himself as he felt a hand hold onto his waist.

_It feels so nice to be wanted…_

They finally broke off, gasping for air, and it’s the first time Mogi is seeing Tatsuta slightly dishevelled and dazed and the first thing he thought of is that he wants to see that side of him more.

“Adorable.” Tatsuta gently ruffled Mogi’s hair.

“... Huh?” Mogi was still trying to catch his breath, but he felt like he might pass out anytime with the random attacks Tatsuta was throwing at him.

“Mogi,” Tatsuta suddenly looked serious. “There’s only the two of us in this area now. Don’t hold back.”

The true meaning of the last sentence only registered in Mogi’s mind as Tatsuta went for the area below his ear, and reflexively he tried to stifle his whimpers.

“Are you… Ahhh...! Sure about this…?”

Tatsuta gently bit his ear lobe. “You heard me.”

Mogi took it as a sign to throw out his last bit of shame and moaned loudly. “Boss…”

“It’s alright, Mogi.” Tatsuta whispered right next to his ear. “I’ll take care of you.”

Mogi swore he nearly came from that alone.

Since when was the boss so good at this? Perhaps the pining has gotten into both of them, where Tatsuta just wanted to get his hands on Mogi, and Mogi to have all the attention from Tatsuta. His mulling was interrupted as he got distracted by the sensation of Tatsuta planting wet kisses down his neck, and gasped as he felt soft nibbling on his collarbones.

“Boss…” he whined as he continued to cling onto the other man, head getting clouded in pleasure and yet more pleasure. He was sure he was leaking so much now, and true enough a quick glance showed that he was sporting a very noticeable bulge with a growing dark patch at the front.

“Eager aren’t we?” Looks like Tatsuta noticed where he was looking.

Mogi frowned. “I don’t wanna hear that from you.” Also wipe that smirk off your face, he wanted to add, but along with the feelings of mild annoyance he also felt his heart go ridiculously warm and thinks it’s probably some sort of endearment.

“Y’know, I had my eyes on you when you first walked into the residence.” Tatsuta idly traced a finger down Mogi’s chest, and the latter shivered at the sensation.

“That was… Some time back,” he managed.

“It was.” Tatsuta agreed. Reaching Mogi’s hip, he stopped. Mogi sucked in a breath, but the gentle press onto his bulge still caught him off-guard, and he couldn’t help but moan loudly. 

“So tell me Mogi,” Tatsuta gently squeezed the bulge, eliciting yet another gasp from Mogi. “How long have you wanted this?”

“W-when you started visitin’ me- Ah!!” he was interrupted by the sudden increase in pressure on his dick.

Tatsuta laughed. “Is it really that good?”

“Sh-Shut it…” he shot back weakly.

“Tell me if it does, Mogi.” Tatsuta started stroking through Mogi’s pants, and Mogi scrambled to cling onto those shoulders again.

“Shit… It does… Nghh…Ahh...”

Tatsuta pressed a kiss to the side of Mogi’s neck. “Good boy.”

_Fuck._

His eyes were already welling with tears as Tatsuta alternated his strokes and teased him with a few more kisses to his shoulders and collarbones. Sometimes the friction feels good at particular places, and Mogi matches those with sharp inhales and variations of “Ah…! There…” Tatsuta was receptive, and as Mogi later realised, maybe a little too receptive, as he jumped a little when Tatsuta squeezed on the underside of his now thoroughly-soaked crotch area.

“A-Ah!! Boss!!” he cries out as he digs his nails into Tatsuta’s back, head now filled with nothing but the feeling of the boss’ rather skillful hand on his dick. 

“You’re doing so well, Mogi,” Tatsuta reassured into his shoulder, and Mogi let out a sob at that.

Very soon Mogi felt that all-too-familiar tension building up in his abdomen and he tightened his hold and dug his nails in even more, earning a groan from his partner.

“I-I’m going to-”

Tatsuta held him closer in response, and Mogi heard a slightly raspy “Come for me,” right beside his ear.

And that was his undoing, as he let out a broken sob and spilled into his pants, hard. His brain was a mess now like his pants, but he faintly realised how he hadn’t had such a good orgasm in a really long while, and that probably nobody’s going to believe him if the head of a yakuza group just gave him one. He was almost willing to suffer one of their punishments for this.

Except it didn’t feel like he’d get one anytime soon.

He was getting down from his high when he registered Tatsuta gently rubbing his back in circles, and something hard poking at his leg.

His eyes flew open. Wait.

“Boss… You…”

“Ah.” Tatsuta sounded surprised himself.

They turned to look at each other wordlessly. One second, two seconds. 

Tatsuta spoke first. “Let’s go to my room.”

Mogi couldn’t help it. He laughed.

“What’s so funny,” Tatsuta gently flicked his forehead, and Mogi faked an ouch.

“I’m thinking,” he answered, albeit a little breathlessly, “about how happy I am.” 

_That I’m all yours._

Tatsuta leaned in and they shared another kiss, this time a little slower, and in a way Mogi could only describe as sweet. When they finally broke apart, Tatsuta was smiling widely at him and Mogi was sure he was mirroring that expression as well.

“Me too,” Tatsuta answered.


End file.
